


Overstimulation

by Jellycatty



Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: The one where Chloe is finally there for some of the sexual shenanigans
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Overstimulation

Day 26: Fucking machine.

Dan had been strapped to this bloody contraption all morning and he was DONE. he had come a ridiculous number of times and now his ass and cock were sore and swollen.

“Please Luce, please let me out. I swear I’ll be good for you, I’ll even let Chloe peg me like she’s been wanting to since you and I got together.” Dan begged, using anything he had at his disposal.

“No. You agreed to stay there while I finished working on the books and I’m not done yet. Another half-hour will probably do it but until then you’ll just have to ride it out...literally.” Lucifer said, chuckling at his own pun. He turned his attention back to his computer screen.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom, towelling off her hair, her naked body, soft and damp.

“Did I just hear you turn down the one thing I’ve been dying to do for the past two years, Lucifer?” Chloe reprimanded softly as she strode by Dan, straddling his face without asking and grabbing his hair so he would mouth at her pussy and lick his way to her clit. She was horny again and wanted release, yet she didn’t even speak to dan or acknowledge him in any way other than as a toy to be used for her pleasure.

“Yes, I did. He shall stay there until I’m finished working or he will safeword out of the situation. We will see which one happens first.

Why don’t you ride his cock, my love? You might even manage to make him cry.”

Dan’s objection was heard, even muffled by Chloe’s mound.

Chloe, however, nodded and pulled away from his face, straddling his hard cock and sinking down onto him.

Dan was so overwhelmed, the dildo in his ass, attached to the fucking machine was constantly bruising his oversensitive prostate and his cock was being enveloped in Chloe's warm, wetness, both soothing his sore skin and causing more painful friction.

Chloe moved in tandem with the machine, thrusting down when it was thrusting in until her thighs began to shake and she tightened on his shaft, orgasming as she rubbed her own clit furiously.

Dan was sobbing at this point, both desperate to orgasm and desperate to get away from all stimulation and he wailed as she climbed off him and walked over to her partner, thrusting her wet fingers into his mouth.

Lucifer suckled on them while he put the finishing touches on his work before saving and closing down his computer. He stood up and pulled her in for a bruising kiss before finally making his way over to Dan and praising him as Chloe left for work.

“You’ve been so good, darling, all tied up and being fucked for so very long. How about we turn off this machine and I’ll give you a nice face fuck while your body calms down again.”

Dan nodded, still crying and wrapped his lips around Lucifer while he turned the machine off but left the dildo seated inside him.

Lucifer was brutal and fast, he had been torturing himself during his work too, he’d been hard all morning and was ready to blow. 

He rammed his cock down Dan’s throat, over and over, making spit froth up around the man's mouth as he desperately tried to keep breathing and stop himself from retching. Finally, Lucifer gave one more deep thrust and shot his come deep into Dan’s throat, with a shudder and a yell.

Dan looked completely gone by the time he was done, away into the clouds, so he didn't even complain when Lucifer lubed up the human’s cock and promptly sat on it. He used deep, grinding motions and it didn’t take long for Dan to realise what was happening and eventually orgasm a final time, dry, with Lucifer clenching around him.

The devil swiftly untied him and removed the machine, wrapping him up and feeding him bits of sliced watermelon in bed.

“Did you enjoy it? Was it everything you wanted?” Lucifer asked hesitantly.

“It was pure torture and I’m going to be sore everywhere for a week but it was fucking awesome too. I didn’t even know I COULD have that many orgasms in a couple of hours. But in future, maybe stick to one hour. I really was hitting my limit by the time we finished.” Dan answered sincerely.

“Of Course Darling, anything you want.” Lucifer said, humming happily and popping a piece of melon in his own mouth as he clutched his boyfriend even closer to him.


End file.
